


I'll Bring the Rains with Me

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2018 [2]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, Emotions, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash February, Inspired by Fanart, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Missing Scene, Mythology References, Nature Magic, One Shot, Rain, Short One Shot, Spirits, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “It’s natural to want, to yearn for something.”





	I'll Bring the Rains with Me

"I don't think I can ever understand humans."

Zashiki-warashi looked at her fellow spirit, Ame-warashi. Curious at the remark, she arched an eyebrow. "Really? Why do you think that?"

Ame-warashi looked upon her, eyeing her warily. She paused, but then huffed out a sigh. "Humans are so fickle. Well, I can understand in a way, but once they achieve something or want anything, it's not enough. Does that makes sense?"

Zashiki-warashi looked down, but she glanced back up again. "I think so, yes. It's natural to want, to yearn for something, in what we don't know. At times, I have felt that way." She had a feeling that she shouldn't, surrounded by moments between lull and destruction.

But in such desire, she felt blissful. Her heart felt like was singing, like nothing back could touch them. Even as something bad did.

Ame-warashi sat down next to her. She brushed a stray hair back from Zashiki-warashi's face, oh so gently. "I guess you have a point there, but I still can't grasp it yet."

"Nor I."


End file.
